but were is all the rum
by frogstompinfun
Summary: Fred and George unwittingly take one very tightly wound Hermione on the best vacation ever, wether she realises it or not, the question is will they make it home alive?


Disclaimer: I disclaim

Rating: M for later themes

Chapter 1: RED RED EVERYWERE

Hermione grinded her teeth and contemplated murder for a certain pair of twin red heads as she stood tied, like some demented figure head to the pole, rope cutting into her wrists;

It was meant to be her best year, Harry Ron and herself had been involved and helped the order who now had Voldermort on the run, aurous were picking off death eaters left right and centre, she was Head girl of Hogwarts, a position that had she had coveted since her first year, she was ahead in her studies and she was almost certain that Ron was going to get up enough courage to ask her on a date this year.

But no, this had to be the year that Dumbldore convinced the school bored to let the most infamous Weasley twins come back to study for one more year so they could sit there NEWTS at the end with the rest of the school body.

Those two meddling red heads had been the bane of her existence as a prefect, were now seemingly going to great lengths to,

drive her to throw herself off the Astronomy tower before the end of the first semester, or

go completely stark raving rocking in a corner somewhere muttering mad!

So far this year they had fed Mrs Noris some form of super catnip that they had cooked up, and then set her in the path of a transfigured McGornagal (Who knew girl cat's liked girl cats not just boy ones!), Hexed Crabbe and Goyle so that every time they opened their mouths all that came out were sounds and words that would put any German hardcore extremist porno to shame, cursed Dumbledores stairway-guarding-gargoyle into trying to eat anybody that gave it a password, not that the Headmaster had seemed to worried, but it was there most recent endeavour that had her the most thoroughly irritated, Pranksters for hire, they were selling their services to the student body in a pay us a reasonable price and we will prank whomever you want capacity.

She was furious how dare they act in such an appalling manner, on school property no less! Especially after all the trouble both their mother and Dumbledore had gone through to get them accepted back, it had just enraged her further,

And then this evening coming back to the common room from the Library after curfew (to which she was exempt to do to Head girl Status), only to see the two now overly familiar red heads muttering to each other by a large painting of a pirate ship on a beautiful blue calm ocean, was the straw that broke the camels back so to speak, she bore down on the pair who seemed unaware of her approach, so mad that she was surprised steam wasn't coming out of her ears!

"Are you sure the spell will work Forge?" asked one twin, she couldn't tell which one as their backs were to her,

"Not a worry Gred I researched it completely, all we have to do is say **_ente intum entiraus_**" said the other twin waving his wand over the painting, Hermione's pace slowed as she watched the surface of the painting waver and turn to grey fog, the other twin stuck his arm into the painting and she watched in shock as it disappeared up to his elbow,

"What do you two think you are doing?" she exclaimed as she neared them, both twins spun around looking as sweet as angels.

"Hermione, Head of the student body, friend of our favourite siblings, fellow Griffindor" said George stepping in front of Fred as he tried to pull his arm out of the painting discreetly and froze in shock as he found himself stuck,

"Don't you play the innocent With me George Weasley, I am going to have to report you for this one, out after curfew and caught in the act of damaging school property!" said Hermione placing both hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side slightly,

"We weren't damaging any property honestly Hermione the spell wears off and the painting returns to normal in no time, see" he said smiling and stepping aside so she could look at Fred who still had one arm in the painting and a worried look on his face

"Take your arm out Fred so that Hermione can see we didn't do anything permanent"

"I'm trying but my arm seems to be a little stuck" said Fred tightly as he strained against the force that seemed to be holding his arm in place, George reached over and hooking his arms under Fred's shoulders and heaved, Fred didn't budge, Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out trying a few different releasing charms to no avail, she put her wand away with a sigh and grabbing Fred around the waist tried to help his twin pull him free, only to pause as they all three felt an odd tugging sensation and suddenly disappeared with a strange wet sucking noise into the painting which promptly returned to it's usual image of a ship at sea, the portrait of the Fat Friar next to it snorted and rolled over in it's sleep.


End file.
